


Half a Waffle and a Bag of Fries

by GeekLibrarian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Non-Canonical Character Death, Swearing, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 15:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4142913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekLibrarian/pseuds/GeekLibrarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader meets Sam and Dean to help them hunt down a Vampire nest, but not everything goes as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half a Waffle and a Bag of Fries

**Author's Note:**

> This fic happens during the Soulless!Sam times.

Well, you had it coming.

All those years of fighting and training; all those years of hunting, killing, saving, burning… they had to end up one day… and you were happy it was  _this_  way.

Dean didn’t seem happy though.

—————-

_One day earlier_

You got down the bus in the little town with nothing else than your duffel bag, your phone and your gun stocked in the back of your jeans. Your plaid flannel was long enough to cover it up and you were glad you had it on because the breeze was chilling and the sun was setting.

You took out your phone and checked again the address in that last text, swept your gaze around the block and decided to ask about it in the little diner at the end of the street. The lights were already on and it reminded you of one of those diners out of a 1950s movie, and as you approached it, you realized it actually still had all the 50s gear and design. You lingered a second before going in, trying to decide if this was just an old coffee shop or a themed one; but with a haste look you decided it was just old and stepped inside.

You had guessed right. It was just old, but it was clean and this woman welcomed you merrily from behind the counter as you walked in, making the little bell on the door tinkle. You checked the phone again and decided you needed something to eat before checking in for that job, you were probably going to need it. So you set yourself in a table near the window and picked up the menu; at least that was updated.

“Can I help you with something?” asked kindly the waitress as she approached your table with a notebook and a pen, and a big smile.

“Yes, please. Coffee, for starts, and… I will have the Red Berries Waffles.”

“Coming right up!” she said and walked back to the little window that communicated with the kitchen. You heard her make the order and watched her walk back to you with a mug and a coffee pot; she poured some for you and left again, after you thanked her with a nod and half a smile.

The door of the diner opened again, as you guesses by the sound of the bell and the chilling wind that hit you right on your back. A shiver went down your spine and you bend over your side and under the table to reach for your bag and began to look for your jacket.

“It’s too damn cold for a May afternoon” you muttered to yourself while digging in the contents. Last couple of days had been warm and sunny, so your jacket must have been pushed down to the bottom of it.

“It sure is, isn’t it?” said a voice from right in front of you, and you jumped on your seat hitting your head with the table when you heard it.

“Fuck it, Dean! You could at least say hello, y’know?” you spat out, tossing the bag aside and stroking your head while you stood up to hug him.

“Yeah, that wouldn’t have been so funny” he replied with a smile hugging you back. “I thought you were heading straight to the hotel as soon as you get here?”

“I thought having something to eat wouldn’t  hurt, given I just spend twelve hours on a bus and I’m starving” you answered, sitting back down as you saw the waitress arriving with your plate. “Thank you very much.”

She nodded and looked at Dean “Anything I can do for you?”

“Coffee, black. And three burgers with fries to go.”

“Certainly” and she walked away.

“Three?”

“Oh, trust me, you’re gonna need it.” He said, staring at your waffles. You followed his gaze and sighed deeply, rolling your eyes.

“Okay, you can have half of it” and you cut the pile in half and pushed the plate to the middle of the table.

Dean had that sort of influence on you; you knew it and had stopped fighting it a long time ago. The way he smiled at you, hugged you, kissed your hair; and also the way he looked up for you in the hunts and covered you, and relied on you and trusted you; those things were the things that made it so difficult to stay angry at him. He was a lovable person and you couldn’t help but love him. Both Winchesters were incredibly good and honest people and they were the best hunters in the whole damn country, and you were lucky enough to know them and work with them.

Dean laughed a little and dug his fork in the waffles, stuffing his mouth and smiling childishly. You couldn’t help but to laugh a little.

“So were’s Sam?” you asked finally.

“He stood back in the hotel, doing some research on this place. We’re gonna be needing maps and stuff like that.”

“So… you have no clue as to where the nest is?”

“Not yet. But, as I said, Sam’s working on it.” He smiled again and, again, stuffed himself with a mouthful of blueberries, cream and waffle.

“So… how is he?”

“Pretty much the same. No news on that front… are you gonna eat that strawberry?”

When you arrived at the motel was already dark and Sam was just finishing downloading maps to his phone. He greeted you with a nod and a half a smile, offered you a beer and let you choose the bed, they had gotten a three queens room and that made you extremely happy. So you tossed yourself in the one further away from the door and curled up covering yourself with the blanket.

“Don’t fall asleep” Dean warned you “You need to eat something and we’re going out in an hour.”

“Yeah, yeah… Okay” you said, standing up and grabbing your bag. “I’m gonna change into something warmer before, and shower. Damn, that bus broke me up.”

“Do it quickly, or your burger will get cold.”

You acknowledge the advice by waving your hand as you walked straight into the bathroom. You were happily surprised to see it was fairly big and well illuminated, though, as everything else in the town as it seemed, stuck in the 50s. You opened up the shower and let the water run as you took off your clothes, the air rapidly filling with steam, and inhaled deeply filling your lungs. There was something odd about the town, and the fact that it was 53 degrees on May was one of them. Your feet were freezing cold by now, thanks to the inactivity of spending twelve hours on a bus not being able to move and to the fact that the weather was extremely cold when you arrived.

You folded your clothes carefully and placed them over the toilet, and then stepped into the hot water, letting it warm up your body and washing away the tiredness and numbness. If it weren’t because you were about to go out to try and hunt an entire nest of vampires, you would’ve go jogging, just for the rush and adrenaline.

When you finally came out of the bathroom, your burger was cold and your fries were gone.

“Told ya you should’ve hurried” grimaced Dean from his bed.

“Yeah, but you said it would be cold, not  _gone_.”

“Oh, come on. You know those things are gross when cold. I just prevented them to becoming completely wasted.”

“You owe me big, Winchester. Half a waffle and a bag of fries. I won’t forget.”

“I don’t expect you to.” He grinned, almost as if he was hoping you to claim his debt any time soon.

Five hours later you were finally back at the motel, having found absolutely nothing. Of course, there were a lot of abandoned farms around the town; once they all had been in business and provided work and food for everyone thirty miles around, but with the new industries and highways all the people had gone to the nearest cities, and one by one the farms had closed and only a few of them were still open.

So it was nearly three in the morning now, the three of you were exhausted so the drive back completely skipped your attention. You stumble inside the room and let yourself crash the bed, and before you knew it you were asleep.

The screaming and noises coming from outside woke you up. It was still dark and Sam and Dean seemed to be still sleeping, so you crawled down your bed and swore a little when you realized you were still dressed in you hunting clothes.  _No wonder I was uncomfortable_  you thought  _no one can be comfortable while sleeping with a leather jacket and tight jeans_. You made a point to remember to get rid of the outfit after checking outside and picked up your gun when passing by the little table were the three of you had left everything. You stopped before reaching the door, went back and also grabbed your knife, no point in not being precautious.

You slightly moved the curtain so you could peek outside through the front window, only to realize there was someone lying against the frame so you couldn’t see anything else but the back of a denim jacket and dark hair tied in a ponytail.

Gazing back to the beds, you took a deep breath; incredibly, the boys were still asleep and didn’t seem like they were going to wake up any time soon. By the noises coming from outside, they were just a bunch of teenagers having a good time, so you decided it was not worth the risk and thinking that if your friends could sleep in that wreckage so could you, you headed back to your bed.

That was, until you heard the unmistakable sound of breaking glass.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” You whispered to yourself; hand in the door knob and putting your gun in your pocket. You took a deep breath and opened the door, ready to shout them off Baby, but to your own surprise, there were a couple of arms already waiting for you, that grabbed and dragged you outside into the street.

“DEAN!” you managed to let out, and from the corner of you eye you saw him and Sam jump out of bed just as they knocked you off with a precise blow and pushed you into the Impala.

———————-

Dean woke up to your voice calling him, and as he jumped out of bed saw a group of kids knocking you out and taking you along with his car. Sam was waking too and they both run to the opened door, but it was already too late; the car’s tires were screeching against the road as it banished in the dark.

“Y/N!” he screamed into the night, as Sam grabbed his hair, not completely sure of what had just happened. “Damn it!”

“Dean, what just happened?” asked Sam still not being able to understand.

“The hell if I know, Sammy, but they grabbed Y/N AND Baby, so we’re coming after them.” He strode back into the room and began to get ready.

“But, Dean… we don’t know where they’ve gone, and we don’t have a car… How are we supposed to follow them?”

“Dammit, Sam! I don’t know! But we’ve got to do something!”

“Yeah, man, I know, but…” Sam looked at his brother a little annoyed, he had never seen him so eager to run after anything before “maybe, and I’m guessing here, maybe we should wait till morning? When no vamps can crawl behind our backs and take us down? We  _are_  one hunter shorter now.”

Dean lingered for a second, his knife still tightly grasped in his hand, and finally he slammed it down back on the table. He did the same with his gun and his phone and walked into the bathroom without even looking back, shutting the door behind him.

He was raging. Kicked the door and punched the wall before standing in front of the mirror, looking at his reflection,  _What the hell, Dean_  he though  _how could you sleep over all that. She needed you and you weren’t there, you weren’t good enough and now some creepy old vamps have her… you suck, man_. He let out a yell and punched the mirror too, smashing it into small pieces that fell all over the sink and the floor; and some of them just plunged into his skin, tampering the white of the basin with bright red drops.

Sam heard the noises coming from the bathroom and sighed, he knew Dean had a special bond with you, but never thought it could become such a liability during the job.

“Come on, Dean, just get out of there already.” He said in a tired voice “There’s nothing you can do about it now. They’ve got her. We’ll get her back in the morning.”

Dean opened the door and stood there, looking at his brother in disbelief. “Really, Sam? Not even this will make you quiver? She might  _die_ , you know? She might become one of  _them_!”

“She probably won’t.” Was all Sam said, rolling his eyes at Dean’s injured hand and crawling back into bed. “They’re most likely luring us and won’t risk losing their leverage.”

“Don’t talk about her like that…” his brother lacking his soul was unnerving most of the time, even when there was no hunting going on, but seeing him like this when there were life’s at stake,  _your_  life, it just made him hurt more. Once Sam would’ve call you his little sister, now he wouldn’t even lose his sleep for you.

“She is, man. I’m not saying it’s nice…”

“But you’re not saying is crappy either.”

“Well…” he yawned and turned off the lights “It’s a smart move.”

——————-

There was a pain in the back of your head, and a very annoying whistling sound. Everything was dark and you felt numb and in pain, and you wondered why. And suddenly, you remembered it all. The motel, the car, the vamps, Dean…  _Dean_. You shivered as you thought of him and how angry he must be, because of you, because of Baby, because of everything.

And as you thought all of this, the numbness began to go away and pain in your head sharpened, making you moan and giving you the sudden urge to throw up.

“So, you’re awake…” the voice of a woman reached you from what seemed to be far away, and slowly you tried to open your eyes.

You were in an old farm, as you had guessed before, but you didn’t recognize it. There was the woman and a couple of guys with you in the dark room, the windows were blocked with heavy curtains and some of them had furniture in front of them.

“Yeah…” you said trying to keep your voice steady and your stomach calmed “We usually wake up when it’s day time.”

“Oh… funny.” There was a shadow over her face and her eyes were lacking any sign of bright. She looked as if she had already given up in living, whatever that meant for her.

“I thought so, yeah, that’s why I said it…”

“I wouldn’t be laughing if I were you…”

“I’m actually not laughing.”

“SHUT UP!” she slapped you hard and the pain in your face made you feel sicker “You’re locked up here with us, don’t forget about that.”

“I won’t. Don’t you forget it either.” You added looking at her and smiling menacingly.

By now your head and vision were clearer and you had time to look around and get to know your surroundings. Besides the one blocking the window, there were barely any furniture in the room, just a couple of sofas and a coffee table and a bookshelf in the wall opposite to you. You were tied up to a wooden pillar against the wall as far away of the exit as possible; on your left there was an arcade and you could see what looked like an old library, on your right there were covered windows and the front door, and in the further end of that wall, there was a little table where your gun and knife stood; right in front of you, on the wall with the bookshelf, there was another arch covered with curtains. Slowly and trying to draw no extra attention to yourself, you started rubbing the ropes against the wood.

“She’s so cute,” said one of the guys “she actually thinks they’re going to come after her.”

“Well, I’m not depending on it… but it would be nice.” You said leaning back your head and fixing your eyes on the high ceiling “It would make me feel loved, you know.”

“I told you to shut up!” screamed the woman; you could tell you had already picked her nerves.

“Hey, I’m not the one creating conversation!” you replied nodding at the guy.

“Mark… get out.” She said quietly.

“What? No! I’m not…”

“GET OUT! Don’t make this worse than it is! Julian, you too, both of you, out now.”

That was the piece of info you were lacking. The puzzle was beginning to shape now, and you had an idea about what was going on. You watched the guys leave the room into the little library and through a door to what seemed to be the kitchen.

“We can solve this in a much better way than theirs.” You said looking her right into her eyes.

“What’s done is done. There’s no way back from this, to any of us.”

“Oh, but you’re not like them…” she looked so tired now, so defeated “How long has it been?”

“What?” she was annoyed by you, but also intrigued.

“You know… since you last fed on humans? I can tell, I’ve met your kind before… Feeding on animals and stolen blood, working, trying to lead a normal, legal life…”

“Oh, and you don’t think it’s possible?” she asked squinting her eyes at you.

“I think it’s completely possible.” You answered, and the vampire was surprised by your honesty. “As I said. I’ve met your kind before, and I’ve lived through much as to know that being a monster is more a matter of perspective than a physical condition.”

“You’re playing with me. No hunter would ever think that.”

“No regular hunter maybe, but I’m not one of those.” She let out a loud laugh.

“Oh, really? How’s that? What makes you so different?”

“A vampire saved my life once. When I was very little.” You said, lowering your head and your voice. “My family and I, we were attacked by a nomad nest. They broke into our house and started to play with us, torturing and feeding on us. I was so very young, and was being kept for the end, but before they could turn on me, this guy showed up beheading every single one of them. He was a vampire too, one that had left the nest in search for a better way of living. He saved me, took me to the nearest police station and left.”

The woman looked at you as if looking for a hint that you were lying.

“So, yeah,” you finished “I guess I am a little different. And I guess I do believe in second chances. And you want a second chance… you want to run.”

She blinked and looked at you with a mixture of fear and pain, and you were certain now that she was not the head behind your kidnap.

“I do. As soon as I heard you were sweeping the abandoned farms I started to make the arrangements to leave. But they’re too many now and I can’t control them… I’m guessing that’s what brought you here in the first place.”

“You’ve got some rogue birds in your nest…” you lingered and made and inquiring gesture, waiting for her name.

“Marillin.”

“Marillin. Cool name. Well… what are you going to do? You know my friends are coming.”

She stood up suddenly, clearly didn’t respond well to threats, you needed to remember that for the next time.

“Then we shall fight them, and kill them. As well as you!”

“Yeah… that ain’t gonna happen… I’m not sure you know who you’re dealing with here. And I’m pretty certain that that’s not what you want.”

“I’m tired of your arrogance, you little scum. There are fifteen of us here, two idiots are not going to be a challenge.”

“Those two idiots are the Winchesters.” You whispered, looking straight at her and feast on her face transformation. Deep inside you, you wanted to get lose and cut off her head, but you knew better, she wanted to run; she probably hadn’t had human blood in decades. “Are we ready to talk a bit? Make some arrangements?”

She was frozen, clearly she had heard the name before.

“Marillin, this is the thing, I’m like two minutes away from breaking lose. All you need to do is let me go. Let me go and I’ll convince them to give you a day to disappear. But you  _have_  to let me go, don’t try to stop me.”

She was going to do it. You could see it in her face, but then, a lot of things happened all at once.

The front door opened with a slam and Dean and Sam run inside the house holding machetes. Two guys appeared from out of nowhere and grabbed Marillin as another guy, taller and a lot more intimidating walked in from the library. And you finally managed to cut the ropes on your hands and jumped forward to your things.

So, all of you froze as you saw the rest of the scene, and for a second there you stood, looking at each other.

And then Sam started cutting heads.

“Sam, wait!” you screamed when he reached Marillin and he stopped for a second before swinging his blade, luckily, long enough for her to duck it and hide.

Dean had started the blood shed too, but the vamps weren’t still. Soon enough the living was crawling with monsters, and despite the first blow were they had counted with the element of surprise, the brothers were overpowered now. And they were coming for you too, so you didn’t hesitate and kept moving towards your weapons.

You reached the table and grabbed the gun just in the exact moment someone grabbed you by your ponytail and pulled you back, and though you fought to break free, soon enough your own knife was in your throat.

“ENOUGH!” the tall, intimidating guy shouted, and everybody froze again.

Sam and Dean were covered in blood, six or seven headless bodies lying around them and six or seven heads scattered through the room. You were swearing under your breath, you had been too slow, again. Sam seemed to be the only one who wasn’t shaking, besides the tall man, of course.

“If you wish to have even a slight chance of walking out of here with your friend…” he said pointing at you “I suggest you lower your weapons.”

Sam and Dean did as they were told, and they were instantly grabbed.

“Darius, let them go!” screamed Marillin jumping out of her hiding place behind one of the modular that was blocking the windows “We’ve got a chance, let’s just go away. Start anew. They won’t hunt us.” Her eyes looked for you and you nodded in approval.

“I will deal with you, little traitorous skank, later.” He said with a steady voice, and at a wave of his hand two new vamps were grabbing her. “You’ve brought shame and weakness to this nest, it’s time for a new leadership to take over.”

“Oh, I don’t think you understand, Darius.” She said with a new light in her eyes “That was not a pleading.”

And she broke off the grasp of the younger guys, knocking them off with a swift movement. Silence reigned again, as the rest of the nest stood there, not daring to interfere. She seemed taller and extremely powerful now, and you understood that her frail looks were not the cause of weakness but of caution.

“Have you forgotten everything we went through?” she kept talking as she walked slowly between the dead bodies, his fierce look fixed on Darius “Have you forgotten all those times  _I_  saved your life? And yet you dare to defy me, to try and take my nest from me… To talk and walk  _against me_.”

Dean caught your eye. He was looking at you intensely, inquiring. You smiled a little. The vamp was still grabbing your hair, and the knife was still on your throat, but he had pushed you down to your knees and failed to grab your hands. You were supposed to be leverage, but he wasn’t counting on you to fight back. You gave him a thumb up and signaled to wait. He nodded and signaled Sam, who didn’t respond.

Darius seemed uneasy now.

“You have one chance.” He said “You’re losing us all. You want to keep the nest, kill them! Feed on them!”

“No, Darius,  _you’ve_  one chance. Apologize and bow, before I tear you apart for good.”

“Never!”

And that was his last word. Marillin suddenly jumped on him and tore open his throat with her fangs, leaving him bleeding out, shaking on the floor. A subtle murmur and a general shiver traveled through the remaining vamps, but before anything else could happen, without any warning of any sort, Sam got lose and resumed his killing.

“Sam, no!” you shouted again, as you struggled to free yourself from the grasp of the now alerted guy. “Dean, stop him!”

The entire nest was upon them immediately, Marillin was out of herself, raging and screaming. You didn’t know what to do, and just like that another knife flew to your feet. You grabbed it and cut your hair with one single move, freeing yourself. There was no coming back from this one, though, so you stood up and began fighting back.

They were many, but they were mostly young and unexperienced, and they were no match to the three of you. So there you were, back to back, slashing and kicking and punching everything that got in your way, taking down an entire nest. You felt the adrenaline running through your veins, and for a second you forgot about how you were trying to protect them, how the leader had shown traces of humanity and the need of a better life. They were all monsters now, deformed and angry and savage.

You forgot until you saw the silver shine in the corner of your eyes, and jumped forward standing in between the blade and Dean. You felt the sharp cold cutting through your stomach and out your side, and the sudden heat spreading down your left leg. Everything went quiet, and even though you could see the fight was still going, the world seemed to have slowed down. You reached for the wound and looked down, only to see your hand soaking wet in your own blood, and as your legs gave up you muttered “Dean…”

And as it had slowed down, now it seemed to rush up, and you could hear again the chaos around you. The vamp that had stabbed you was standing in front of you, about to give a final blow, but she never managed to because Marillin was there, knocking her off and kneeling in front of you.

“Oh my… I’m so sorry. I never meant to… please, please!” you were fainting now, you could feel it.

And well, the truth is, you had it coming.

You saw Dean slaying Marillin’s head before you could say anything. You couldn’t, though. Sam was in a killing spree and though it was impossible you swore he was in pure rage at the sight of you lying there.

“Oh, no, no, no, Y/N, please stay with me! Open your eyes, Y/N!” Dean was screaming, as he took off his shirt and pushed it against your wound, sending shots of pain through your entire body and making you scream.

“I-I’m sorry…” you managed to say, searching for his eyes.

“No, don’t say that. Don’t talk, you need your strength.”

Everything was quiet now, and you could see Sam’s immutable face over Dean’s shoulder.

“S-Sorry, S-Sam-my.” His expression hardened and you could see his jaw clenched “I-I was reckless, and s-s-stupi…” a moan stopped you from ending the sentence.

“Come on, Y/N, hang on, we’re gonna take you to a hospital.”

“We can’t move her, Dean.” Said Sam quietly “Look at that wound, she’ll die before we reach the car.”

“AND WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO THEN, SAM!” He screamed back at his brother, who sighed, turned away and left the room.

“D-Don’t…” you said, every word was weaker and more difficult to let out “He’s all you’ve got… Don’t blame him… Don’t fight him…”

“Y/N…” there were tears in his eyes “Why didn’t you woke me up, Y/N, why?”

You laughed a little.

“You owe me, Winchester… Don’t forget about that…”

“A bag of fries and half a waffle… never.” He wasn’t smiling.

“I-I… I love you, Dean.” And with that, you were gone. He cried over you, hugging you tight, and from the other room, in between the sobs, Sam heard his answer.

“I love you too.”


End file.
